Freya The Girl From Robins Past
by Phsycotic Fruitloop
Summary: freya a young girl and a old friend of robin comes seckin the titans for help.will the titans find out about robins past and what does slade have to do with this.robinxoc or robinxstarfire
1. Chapter 1 PAST

_**hi eveyone please go easy on me this is my first fanfic and im not the best of authours robin and batman and the teen titans all belong to who the belong to i only own freya my oc **_

_**should robin fall in love with freya or starfire you chose people**_

_**i dont mine flames but please try to be nice **_

_**please review**_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Gotham city (few years ago)

Robin (pov)

Batman and I got a call that the joker was at it again

When we got there everything seem normal just as batman was about win a figure came out of nowhere and landed a kick to his face

"Well batman seems you have met my sidekick" joker cackled. I looked to see a young girl around my age short white hair yellow eyes that could pierce the soul she was wearing a black sweater with no sleeves and jean shorts, she had a metal chocker on her neck and when you looked into her eyes all you could see was sadness and pain

One second the girl was there next she disappeared and would turn up behind you, she made no noise when she moved she was inhumanly fast

'Freya lets go" joker called and with that they were gone

(Few days later)

So far the joker and this Freya girl had robed seven banks and five jewelry stores.

Batman is going crazy he spends almost every waking hour trying to dig up dirt on this girl

Having enough I decided to go on a walk even though it was like 12 at night. I spent a few minutes run and jumping to roof tops. When I spotted Freya sitting on the roof of an office building. Thinking she was going to rob it or something I hid behind a chimney then I noticed she was crying. I thought to myself "villains don't cry" not realizing I said it out loud instead. Her head snapped toward me and she yelled through muffled sobs "who's there".

Freya's pov

I sat on the roof top crying to myself scared cause I knew he fine me soon ,when he does he will be angry that I tried to escape again. Still crying I took a Bobbie pin from my hair and tried picking the lock on the chocker around my neck.

"Villains don't cry" I heard voice coming from behind a chimney.

"Whose there "I yelled trying to sound brave through my crying.

A figure came out from behind the chimney there stood robin batman sidekick and according to joker my enemy

Robin pov

I don't know what made me do it but I came out I felt sorry for this girl she's was too young for a villain and maybe I could help her maybe I could set her down a good path.

"I'm robin" wow that was lame of course she would know who you are you battled her almost fifteen times now

"I know" she replies like she's scared for some reason

"Why are you doing this "I ask.

Freya's pov

When he asked that I was shocked but I felt like I could trust him and before I knew it I was telling him my life story that goes something like this

When I was six years old I was taken from my family and experimented on I couldn't always move so fast or be so strong not mention walk through walls fly and move objects with my mind. After a few years they sold me to the joker and he taught me how to fight I didn't want to be a villain but I was forced to the metal chocker I wear around my neck is not just to look good if I don't listen to my owner I get shocked and not a light one either try enough to light up new York if I was human I would be dead and all at the hands of a little remote

Robin pov

I was shocked when she finished I mean who can she take it now that I look at her she's so skinny and has bags under her eyes like she's hasn't slept she also has many bruises all over her body

She looked like she was going to say something when a explosion across town went off and we both speed off in that direction

, line break-

When I arrived batman was already there fighting Freya

A beam that broke off from the explosion started to fall and was going to land on a mother and her child and I was too far away

Freya pov

I noticed the beam start to fall when I was fighting batman it was about to crush a woman and her child even though the joker would most likely punish me I couldn't let them die

Robin pov

Freya raced under and grabbed the woman and her child and got them out of the way in time and I could tell that joker was not happy

I saw him pull out a remote and press a button

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh!"Freya's scream broke through the air she griped the metal choker trying to claw it off but she couldn't she could never escape the collar

_**::::::::::::::::**_

_**so love it or hate it people please review i try and update soon but only if you review and i promise the rest of the teen titans will be in the next chapter -fruitloop out**_


	2. Chapter 2 Freya meet Titans

Gotham city part 2

Titan's tower present day

Robin's pov

I walked in to the room to find beast boy and cyborg having there daily argument of meat and veggie, raven mediating while star fire was trying to cook again. When they were interrupted by the alarm.

When we arrive to find cinderblock destroying all of down town. It looked like a pretty easy fight so as usual I yelled the familiar cry of "Titans Go! "And everything was going all right in till a figure out of nowhere landing a foot into cinderblocks head sending him toppling over to a face plant into the road knocked out.

There stood someone I haven't seen in years but still thought of every day Freya

Freya pov

I was flying over jump city rumor had it that robin join the teen titan he's there leader apparently I hadn't changed much over the past years still wore my black sleeveless hoddie except instead of shorts I wore jeans with black combat boots and a mask I had to hide my eyes from everyone while I was jokers sidekick I ended up making a name for myself and not a good one they all knew me because of my yellow eyes remembering the past made me grab my choker even after Robin destroyed the remote there was no way we could take the thing off.

My thoughts were intrepid by the scene in front of me there Robin along with some other teen where fighting some big block head I turned invisible witch I learned to do along with some other cool powers over the years and decided to watch the fight after a few minutes I decided to interfere so I ran up and kick block head right in the face sending him face first into the road.

Robin pov

There stood Freya the girl I haven't seen in year stand on top of cinderblocks head with an amusing smile on her face

"Wow sorry block head didn't mean to kick that hard" I smiled knowing she still had her humour

I noticed the other titans tense up and get into there fighting stances as she came closer and without warning tackled me into a hug

Freya pov

I started walking up to robin but could not hold in my excitement any more I ran and tackled him with my hugs when I got up I was met with and punch to the face that I caught with my hand there stood some other teen who looked to be half robot

"Wow super strength gets me every time "says Robin standing up with a smile on his face still recovering from the hug I gave him

Robin pov

I got up from having the wind knocked out of me I thought I would have learned by now Freya's hugs hurt

I looked up to see cyborg try to punch Freya bad move in about a split second Freya caught CY's fist with her hand then in one quick move she flipped him up into the air with hand and held him there "wow you Shure have one hell of a way to say hello" she's said sarcastically with her other hand she reached in hand shake to the other titans

"Hey nice to meet you names Freya I'm an old friend of Robin"


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for not updating sooner guys I may or may not continue with this story but I will be putting it up for adoptions so if u want to finish writing it or make it better please send me a private message**

**The terms for adopting this story are **

**Freya appearance white hair yellow eyes cloths u can change**

**Freya powers have to include invisibility and flight as well as one element**

**Robin reason for wearing the mask is because of colour Freya wares he tried to remove it getting a shock that cause Freya's power (if u have not clued in she's a experiment) that caused him to also hav yellow eyes**

**Slade gets the remote for Freya's clolour and uses her against them**

**Fruit loop out **


End file.
